Forum:Sorting
Welcome to the sorting ceromony! Its a simple process as long as you follow the below instructions. #NO CANNONS! At all. You may not be in any way related to a character from the books or have the same last name. You can share a first but try to be a little more creative and unique. #No orphans. Everyone wants their character to be one so they can be like Harry and blah blah blah but then it defeats the purpose when you have about 300 orphans. If you have a awesome and super creative story behind your orphan feel free to leave a message on my talk page telling me about it and I'll decide whether ot not to allow it. #Don't make your character "perfect" meaning don't make them good at everything! Add some weaknesses, some fears, some things that make them seem human. If me or another admin thinks your character is to perfect then we will ask you to redo it. #Try to vary your characters appearance. Meaning don't everyone go off and make a scrawny, black haired boy with a lighting shaped scar. Hello, boring. Surely you can think outside the box a little bit and come up with your own look. #Every month you are here, you go up a year. By registering you are a year 1. After the next month you'll be awarded year 2. Etc. When you're at seventh year, you reach the limit. Happy Roleplaying! Special Abilities/Half breeds/other special characteristics You May Be A Half Blood OR Have one Special Ability OR Have a Special Item Special Abilities #You may only have ONE special abillity, and that is only if there is room left in the abiltiy you want. #If You Have A Special Ability Then You May Not Be A Half-breed and vice-versa #You may only use a special ability from the following list, meaning no making up your own like "I can control fire or something. Uh- newsflash no ya can't cause its not on the list! Here it is: *Animagus - If one so chooses they can turn themself into an Animagus if allowed so by the ministry. An animagus if someone who can turn into a certain type of animal of their choosing but only one. Say if perhaps you wished to be a cat animagus; then you would be able to turn into that certain type of cat whenever you wished. (Only 10 people in hogwarts can have this at a time. Current Number: 0/10) *Metamorphmagus - This trait is something someone is born with and allows you to change your appearance at will. Only 5 people in hogwarts can have this at one time. Current number: 0/5) *Parseltongue - Someone with the rare ability to speak to and understand snakes. (Only 3 people in hogwarts can have this at one time. Current number: 0/3) *Flying - Flight without the help of any enchanted object or spell. This is a very rare ability. (Only 2 people in hogwarts may have this ability at a time. Current number: 1/2) *Seer - Someone of whom as the ability to predict the future. This is a very rare ability. (Only 2 people in hogwarts may have this ability at one time. Current number: 1/2) Half-Breeds #You Must Be At Least Half Human. #If You Are A Half-Breed You Can Not Have A Special Ability And Vice-Versa #You can only be half of one of the following creatures. You may not make up your own. Here's The List: *Half Veela - A half-Veela is the child of a wizard and a Veela. Half-Veela are considerably more beautiful than average humans, and seem to possess the Veela power of entrancing men. It is unknown if part-Veelas are able to transform into bird-like creatures, as full Veelas can. (Only 8 people in Hogwarts may have this ability at one time. Current number: 0/8) (Must Be Female Character) *Half Giant - A half-giant is the offspring of a giant and a human. Half-giants will be much taller and larger than ordinary humans, will have considerable spell resistant skin, and they will possess great physical strength, though not to the same extent as giants.(Only 5 people in Hogwarts may have this ability at one time. Current number: 0/5) *Werewolf - Werewolfs are wizard/witches that have been bitten by a werewolf and transform every full moon (Only 3 people in Hogwarts may have this ability at one time. Current number: 0/3) *Half-Gobblin - A half-goblin is the child of a goblin and a human. Half-goblins are much shorter than ordinary humans, and are likely more clever than most humans as well, a trait they could inherit from their goblin ancestry *Half-Vampire - A half-vampire is the child of a wizard and a Vampire. They will supposedly generally resemble a human but with subtle vampire traits. E.g. mildly exaggerated fangs and pale skin. It is unknown whether they will inherit any vampire tenancies, (e.g. an aversion to sunlight). Special Items *Invisibility Cloak - This is a rare form of cloak that allows the person wearing it to turn completely invisible and be protected from certain spells while it is on. (Only 4 people in Hogwarts may have this Item at one time. Current number: 1/4) *Time Turners - This object allows the user to go back in time. These are known to be very dangerous when used inccorrectly and are therefore prohibited unless a teacher gives you one for school related purposes. If All Special Items, Abilities and Breeds are full If this is the case then you will have to go without. Sorry but thats how it works. Unless you come up with a good Item, Breed, Ability thats not already on the list that you want me to add. If so PM it to me and I will decide whether or not its practical for the wiki. break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Forum:Character_Sorting buttonlabel=Get Sorted! ---- Sorted Chracters: namespace=Forum category=Sorted2 shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Unsorted Characters: namespace=Forum category=Unsorted shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author